


CatFish

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack AU, Fluff, Friendship? Relationship? Idk, Min is a cat and Won is a fish, Other, i really dont know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Minhyuk believes Hyungwon needs a little excitement in his life, so he tries to make him believe he's going to eat him.





	CatFish

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. I am sorry.

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes on his target. One sudden movement and his cover would be blown. He cautiously moved around the corner of the door and stood low. His heart was pumping loudly inside of his tiny body and he held in a breath, trying not to make any noise that would jeopardize his plan. 

 

There he was. His target. 

 

Minhyuk lowered his body, both paws in front of him, he almost resembled a dog. 

 

He watched as his target swam happily in his fish bowl, just living his boring life. Hyungwon could use a little excitement in his life, Minhyuk thought. That’s why he counted to three in his head and sprang towards Hyungwon’s fishbowl, screeching a loud meow, claws out and teeth bared. 

 

Minhyuk jumped on the couch and then on the bookshelf where Hyungwon was. 

 

He realized he underestimated his speed when he couldn’t stop skidding across the bookshelf, knocking over a fish and octopus plushie and colliding right into his friend’s fish bowl. 

 

“meOW” Minhyuk meowed in pain. He brought his gray paw up to his head to rub at the now sore spot. His pain soon went away when he realized Hyungwon wasn’t anywhere in sight. He must’ve finally scared him!

 

“When will you stop trying to scare  me, cat?” Hyungwon said as he left his castle. There was a beautiful rose gold castle inside the fishbowl where Hyungwon hid to take naps. The castle complimented his golden fish color nicely, making him look like a real prince. 

 

“Geez, Won. Stop calling me that! We are friends.”

 

“Friends don’t try to scare each other”

 

“I wanted to see your reaction if you thought I was going to eat you.” Minhyuk frowned. He licked at his paw where some water from Hyungwon’s fishbowl toppled over and onto the bookshelf where Minhyuk stepped. 

 

“You’re vegan.”

 

“No im not!”

 

“Yes you are. Kihyun only feeds you that nasty healthy shit.” Minhyuk huffed and sat by Hyungwon’s fishbowl.

 

“It’s not nasty. He just wants me to be healthy. Besides, when Hyunwoo comes over to sleep over, he feeds me from those tin thingies!”

 

“You mean a can?”

 

“Yes! It has…. Fish” Minhyuk whispered the last part as if to not frighten Hyungwon despite his attempts to scare him earlier. 

 

“You can say it louder. I won’t be offended.” Hyungwon offered. He watched Minhyuk closely when he looked down in shame and repeated what he stated just a few seconds earlier, but a little louder. 

 

“YOU ATE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS YOU MURDERER !” Hyungwon yelled and dashed into his castle to hide from MInhyuk.

 

“Hyungwon!” 

 

Hyungwon came back out and began to laugh causing bubbles to come out of his mouth and float to the top. Minhyuk jumped up onto the edge of the fishbowl and started to pop them, upset that Hyungwon would dare make a joke like that.

 

“Im kidding! You said you wanted to scare me! Don’t be upset, cat!” Minhyuk pouted through his sharp teeth. 

 

“I’m not upset…- and don’t call me cat!” Hyungwon just laughed and swam happily to the top where minhyuk popped the remaining bubbles.

 

“I’m sorry ca- Min. I know you would never do that.”

 

Minhyuk only meowed in response and played with the surface water in the fishbowl, ignoring Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiled at his sulkiness and swam all the way down to the bottom of his fishbowl. He swung his tail back and forth at a rapid speed and swam all the way to the top of his bowl where he held his breath and jumped out of the it. 

 

Minhyuk’s eyes widen as he felt the goldfish press his tiny fish lips on his forehead and watched Hyungwon drop back into the water. 

 

“W-what was that for?” Minhyuk said, his paw now completely submerged into the water in shock. 

 

“So you stop sulking around and play with me. Go get the fishing net. Let’s play, Minhyuk-Catches-Won.” 

 

Minhyuk purred in response and went to go get the net at the other side of the bookshelf. Hyungwon was the chillest goldfish he’d ever known. 


End file.
